The Absolute Linebacker
by New Author's
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tentang olahraga fisik yang berasal dari Amerika, pokok nya ceritanya itu hmm...dan selanjutnya itu..., Hahaha maaf author tidak pandai bikin summary, pokok nya disini tidak ada yang namanya perjalan dimensi yah wkwkwkwk...


_**NARUTO YOICHI ~THE ABSOLUTE LINEBACKER~**_

 **Naruto dan Eyeshield 21 bukan punya awak.**

 **Genre : Sports**

 **Pair : ~**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Warning : tak jelas, Author masih baru, tak berpengalaman dan kemungkinan garing.**

 **Note :**

 **Author memulai cerita dari awal turnamen musim gugur.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

" _hap hmmm_ akhirnya kita bisa pulang ke jepang juga _hap hmm_ ", ucap Monta sambil memakan sebuah pisang.

" haaa ku pikir kita bakal berada di amerika selamanya ", ucap Jumonji menghela nafas.

" aku juga berfikir seperti ini ", timpal Tagano.

" aku juga ", sambung Kuroki.

" semuanya turnamen musim gugur tinggal seminggu lagi, setelah kita berhasil melewati latihan death march, kita pasti bisa memenangkan turnamen itu, yosh semuanya semangat, Funnuraba ", tutur Kurita sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dengan kedua alis menebal dan menyatu, diikuti dengan aura panas keluar dari tubuh nya.

" humb Fun-nu-raba ", tiru Komusubi.

" ahahahaaa tentu saja, selagi aku ada semuanya bakal baik-baik saja ", ucap Natsuhiko dengan gerakan ciri khasnya.

" diamlah baka-aniki ", ucap kesal adik Natsuhiko, Suzuna. Yukimitsu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Natsuhiko dan Suzuna.

" bagaimana perasaan mu Sena ?", tanya Mamori.

" aku baik-baik saja Mamori-nee, aku sudah siap, tidak, kami semua sudah siap ", jawab Sena mantap penuh akan keyakinan diri.

Semua orang disana tersenyum mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari Sena termasuk Hiruma, namun langkah Hiruma seketika berhenti, senyuman dibibir nya menghilang dan tatapan matanya menajam. para pemain Deimon Devil Bats secara otomatis juga menghentikan langkahnya karna Hiruma berada didepan mereka.

" Ada apa Hiruma-kun ?", tanya Mamori penasaran, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Hiruma yang masih senantiasa berdiri diam sambil memandang kearah depan.

Karna penasaran, semua orang disana juga mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah depan, dan mata mereka semua menyipit ketika melihat ada seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda tiga pasang whisker di mukanya sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Yo Aniki lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabar mu ? Sehat ?", ucap remaja itu masih tetap tersenyum.

" khekhekhe lama tak bertemu Outoto-sialan, kau semakin baik saja menanyakan kabar Aniki mu ini", balas Hiruma menyeringai.

Deg.

" ANIKIIII OUTOTOOOO ",teriak semuanya tak percaya.

 ** _Scane change_**

Markas club Deimon Devil Bats.

Terjadi sedikit ketegangan didalam ruangan itu, hampir semua anggota club Deimon Devil Bats berdiri mengelilingi remaja pirang yang memanggil Hiruma dengan sebutan Aniki tadi bak mereka semua adalah seorang detektif yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka. walaupun seharusnya siapapun yang ada didalam posisi remaja pirang itu merasakan tekanan ataupun setidaknya perasaan sedikit risih karna ditatap seperti itu namun remaja itu tetap duduk dengan tenang sambil mempertahankan senyum ramahnya.

" Jadi kau Naruto Yoichi, adik kandung Hiruma-senpai? ", tanya Monta serius ke Naruto seolah detektif profesional didukung dengan pakaian ala detektif yang dia kenakan.

" iya ", jawab Naruto santai, " memang nya kenapa ?, kenapa kalian terlihat tidak percaya ?", lanjut Naruto bingung.

" khe abaikan saja orang-orang bodoh itu ", respon Hiruma yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka semua sambil mengelap senjata nya, " apa urusan mu sudah selesai semua ?", tanya Hiruma.

" belum, hanya tinggal satu lagi ", jawab Naruto.

" lalu ngapain kau disini ?",

" yah karna urusan ku memang disini ",

Hiruma menyeringai, " kau sudah mendaftar menjadi siswa disini?",

" tentu saja sudah, jadi... dimana formulir untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota club mu Aniki?",

Seringai Hiruma semakin melebar, Hiruma berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu , " itu tidak perlu, besok datanglah pagi-pagi untuk latihan ", ucap Hiruma lalu menggeser pintu itu, berniat melangkah keluar namun terhenti ketika adiknya memanggil nya.

" Aniki...jangan khawatir keadaan Ka-san baik-baik saja, dia sangat merindukan mu, setelah semua ini selesai akan ku seret kau kesana ",

Seringai Hiruma seketika menghilang, dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu tanpa mengucap kan sepatah kata pun Hiruma melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu itu.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening, yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan tanda tanya besar terdapat di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Pembukaan Turnamen musim Gugur.

Dilapangan utama American Football wilayah Tokyo, terdapat 64 tim American Football dari seluruh sma di tokyo, mereka semua bersaing satu sama lain dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan turnamen ini demi mendapatkan sebuah tiket menuju turnamen Kanto dan pada akhir nya berpartisipasi dalam ajang yang di impi-impikan seluruh tim American Football yang ada di Jepang, yaitu ajang Christmas bowl.

Setelah mendengar kata sambutan dari ketua Asosiasi American Football Jepang sekaligus pembukaan turnamen, ke 64 tim itu langsung berpencar kesemua lapangan American Football yang ada di tokyo, karna ada dari beberapa tim yang harus bertanding disaat itu juga dan yang tim lainnya, berniat menonton dengan tujuan untuk mencari informasi tentang tim yang menurut mereka patut di perhitungkan.

Termasuk juga tim Deimon Devil Bats, setelah acara pembukaan itu mereka segera langsung pergi ke lapangan IIIA karna disaat itu juga mereka akan bertanding melawan Amino Cyborg, sebuah tim yang patut diperhitungkan karna mereka selalu menjadi juara di setiap olahraga yang mereka fokuskan, dan tahun ini mereka memfokuskan untuk memenangkan ajang turnamen American Football musim gugur.

Lapangan IIIA, dibangku pemain tim Deimon Devil Bats.

dardardardardardardardardardar...

" DASAR EYESHIELD 21 DAN AUTIS SIALAAANNNN, BISA-BISANYA MEREKA SALAH NAIK BUS DISAAT SEPERTI INI ", teriak Hiruma murka sambil menembakkan senjatanya secara membabi buta.

" Jadi bagaimana Hiruma, apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Kurita panik sekaligus takut.

" HAAA' APA MAKSUD MU GENDUT SIALAN ", balas Hiruma marah sambil menarik kerah Kurita, " WALAUPUN TANPA MEREKA BERDUA KITA TETAP BERMAIN DAN MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA, KALIAN PAHAAM ", lanjut Hiruma sambil menembak secara membabi buta kearah kaki tim Deimon Devil Bats lainnya.

" HAAIIII ", teriak mereka panik sambil menghindari puluhan peluru yang mengarah ke arah kaki mereka.

" haaa tenanglah Aniki, kita pasti menang ", ucap Naruto santai yang sedang membetulkan ikatan sepatunya.

" khekhekhekhe aku tahu itu Outoto-sialan ", balas Hiruma menyeringai sadis, " dengar kalian semua para sialan, kita bertanding bukan untuk mengalahkan mereka...tapi untuk menghancurkan mereka...BUTSUBAS YAAAAAHAAAAAA!", diakhiri teriakan Hiruma.

" BUTSUBAS YAAHAAAA", balas teriak semuanya.

~Deimon Devil Bats vs Amino Cyborg~

 _Amino menyerang Deimon bertahan_

" hoooo setelah kami menunjukkan statistik perbedaan tim kita, kalian masih berani melawan kami ", ucap Atsushi, kapten tim Amino Cyborg dengan nada mengejek.

" haaa apa maksud mu gumpalan otot ?", tanya Jumonji kesal.

" kau mau mencari masalah dengan kami ?", timpal Togano sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

" jangan macam-macam dengan kami ", sambung Kuroki.

" hahahaha akan kami tunjukan kepada kalian kehebatan dari kedokteran Amino ", balas Atsushi lalu pergi dari sana.

" khekhekhe amusing, dengar kalian para lineman sialan, pastikan kalian buat para gumpalan otot itu melihat awan lebih cepat ", perintah Hiruma menyeringai.

" hai' ", balas mereka semua kompak.

" Oi Outoto-sialan, hentikan semua serangan yang mereka lakukan, itu tugas mu ", ucap Hiruma menyeringai sadis.

" hai' hai' hai', aku tahu apa tugas ku Aniki, jangan khawatir tak akan ada satupun serangan dari mereka yang akan berhasil melewati ku", ucap Naruto serius sambil mengencangkan sarung tangannya lalu berjalan ke posisinya.

" Ke-keren ", respon para pemain Deimon lainnya.

Hiruma menyeringai, " khekhekhe tunjukan pada mereka kemampuan dari Absolute Linebacker ", gumam Hiruma pelan.

.Stadion penonton, dibangku Ojo White Knights

" Deimon punya Linebacker sekarang ", ucap Takami terkejut begitu juga seluruh pemain ojo lainnya termasuk Shin yang paling menatap serius kearah Naruto. " Koharu, rekam semua pergerakan dari linebacker Deimon itu ", lanjut Takami kepada Koharu, manajer tim ojo.

" hai' ", balas Koharu.

" Koharu-san, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama pemain itu ?", tanya Sakuraba.

" ano namanya adalah...", Koharu terdiam dengan raut wajah terkejut ketika membaca berkas yang ada ditangannya.

" ada apa Koharu-san? ", tanya Sakuraba bingung.

" Na-Naruto Yo-Yoichi...Naruto Yoichi, itu namanya ", lanjut Koharu gagap.

Deg. Semua anggota tim Ojo terkejut termasuk pelatih nya.

.Kembali ke lapangan

" set hut hut hut hut ",

 _Splash_ , bola yang berada ditangan Suguri selaku sang pelontar bola langsung dilempar kebelakang kearah Atsushi yang berposisi sebagai Quarterback.

 _Tap, " Majulah Deimon, akan ku tunjukan kekuatan dari Amino ",_ batin Atsushi dengan bola ditangannya.

" heee mengecewakan, apa cuma segini kekuatan dari lineman Deimon, menyedihkan ", cibir Suguru sambil mendorong Jumanji sampai terjatuh, begitu juga dengan lineman Deimon lainnya yang juga terdorong terjatuh oleh lineman Amino.

" bahkan aku belum meng_", belum sempat Suguru melanjutkan ucapannya, dia dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya , " _dari mana dia datang ?_ ", tanya batin Suguru terkejut.

 _Tap_ , Naruto memegang pundak kanan Suguru dengan tangan kanannya, " berlututlah ", gumam Naruto pelan dan seketika Suguru berlutut akibat tekanan yang mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah.

" _apa itu_ ", batin Suguru syok.

Atsushi yang awalnya tersenyum senang seketika terkejut melihat Naruto sedang berlari kearah nya, " _Siapa dia ? Amino tidak mempunyai data tentangnya, apa dia anggota baru Deimon ?_ ", ucap batin Atsushi berpolemik, " _tenanglah, dengan jarak ini aku masih memiliki waktu untuk melempar bola ke arah Naosumi, dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya, yosh kalian akan tetap kalah Deimon_ ", lanjut nya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola namun semua gerakannya seketika berhenti ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto, semua anggota tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dihapadan mata biru Naruto yang menunjukkan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat.

" _a-apa ini, kenapa tubuh ku tidak bisa digerakan_ ", batin Atsushi terkejut.

" apa yang kau lakukan Atsushi, cepat lempar bolanya !", ucap Naosumi yang bingung melihat Atsushi hanya diam saja.

 _Tap, tap_ , tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, Atsushi hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan Naruto mengambil bola yang berada ditangannya dan satu lagi berada dikepalanya.

" tidur lah "

 _Boom, whuss_

terjadi benturan ketika tubuh Atsushi menyentuh lapangan yang menghasilkan asap yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Dari gumpalan asap tuh, muncul Naruto yang berlari kearah garis goal dengan bola berada ditangannya, semua pemain Amino yang ada disana mencoba menghentikan Naruto tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa, disaat mereka sudah berada dihadapan Naruto, tubuh mereka seketika kaku tak bisa digerakan dihadapan mata biru Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari hingga pada akhirnya berhenti ketika dia sudah berhasil melewati garis goal sambil melempar-lempar pelan bolanya ke atas.

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam, tak ada yang merespon satupun karna masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

" To-touchdown ", ucap Hakim garis sambil meniupkan pluitnya.

Hiruma menyeringai, " YAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA ", teriak Hiruma sambil menembakan senjata nya keatas.

" WOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH ",

" KEEEREEEEEEN "

" ITU HEBAT SEKALI DEIMON ",

itulah respon dari para penonton yang terkagum-kagum dengan aksi Naruto.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", ucap Takami syok, tidak hanya Takami semua pemain Ojo memandang tak percaya kearah lapangan terutama Shin.

" Shin ?", tanya pelatih Ojo.

" saya tidak tahu pelatih, tapi bisa saya katakan dia pemain yang berbahaya ", balas Shin.

.dilapangan

" Hebat ", respon Monta takjub.

" sangat hebat ", timpal Kuroki.

" luar biasa hebat ", timpal Togano.

" tidak, tadi itu sangat luar biasa hebat ", ucap Jumonji.

Namun rasa terkagum mereka terpaksa berhenti ketika Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya kearah mereka, " Apa yang kalian lakukan para Lineman sialan, bagaimana bisa kalian yang melihat awan biru ", marah Hiruma yang terus menembakkan senjatanya.

" maaaaf ", ucap mereka kompak sambil berlari kesana kesini menghindari tembakan Hiruma itu.

" Aniki...", panggil Naruto, " ...kita tidak melakukan tendangan ?, kalau tidak ada kicker di tim mu selain dia, aku bisa ", tanya Naruto.

" tidak, bagian tendangan hanya untuk dia ", jawab Hiruma datar.

Deimon 6 : 0 Amino

.Dibangku cadangan Deimon

" Hebat ", gumam Mamori kagum didukung anggukan dari Suzuna dan Yukimitsu.

" _Dia pemain yang mengerikan, apa semua keluarga Yoichi memang mengerikan seperti ini_ ", batin pelatih Doburoku menatap serius ke arah Naruto lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke para Lineman Deimon, " _haaa wajar saja mereka seperti itu, ini turnamen pertama bagi mereka, memberi sedikit nasehat tidak buruk juga_ ", lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah anggota Lineman Deimon.

Amino side.

" Apa yang terjadi sama kalian berdua Atsushi, Suguru?", tanya Naosumi heran dengan sikap kedua teman se timnya ini.

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ", balas Suguru yang masih tak tahu apa yang tadi terjadi.

" tubuhku terasa kaku dihadapan matanya ", ucap Atsushi.

" Jawaban macam apa itu, ingat kita ini Amino Cyborg, hanya logika yang ada dalam pikiran kita, kalian tadi hanya terkejut saja mengetahui kalau Deimon ada anggota baru seperti dirinya ", ucap tegas Naosumi.

" ha-hai', kau benar Naosumi, kami tadi pasti cuma terkejut saja ", balas Atsushi yang didukung anggukan dari Suguru.

" Kau benar, mana mungkin tubuh sekecil nya bisa membuat tubuh berotot ku jatuh ", sambung Suguru.

" kita akan balas mereka ", ucap Atsushi dibalas anggukan dari Suguru dan Naosumi.

Deimon side.

" kuncinya lakukan langkah kecil dan dorong dengan pantat kalian, ledakan pantat kalian, kalian paham !", ucap Doburoku.

" langkah kecil ", ucap Togano dan Kuroki bersamaan.

" dorong dengan pantat ", sambung Kurita di dukung anggukan dari Komusubi.

" ledakan pantat ", diakhiri Jumonji.

" Dengar kalian para Lineman sialan, pastikan kalian membuat mereka melihat langit kali ini dan sisanya akan diurus sama Linebacker kita ", ucap Hiruma menyeringai sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya mengangguk.

" Hai' ", balas mereka semua semangat.

" HANCURKAN MEREKA, BUTSUBAS YAAAAHAAAAA ", teriak Hiruma.

" YAAAHAAAAA ", balas seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats lalu mereka pergi ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

" Monta ?", panggil Naruto.

" ada apa Naruto? ", tanya Monta.

" bersiaplah, kau yang akan mencetak touchdown kali ini, aku akan mengoper bolanya pada mu ", ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Monta lalu berjalan kearah posisinya.

Monta tersenyum, lalu menepuk kedua pipinya " yosh aku semangat max ", ucapnya.

 _Amino menyerang Deimon bertahan._

" Set hut hut hut hut "

Tap, bola langsung berpindah tangan ke Atsushi.

" akan ku buat kalian terjatuh lagi Deimon !", ucap Suguri sambil mendorong Jumonji namun Jumonji tak bergerak seinchi pun, " _tidak bergeming_ ", batin Suguru terkejut.

" langkah kecil ", ucap Kuroki.

" dorong dengan pantat ", sambung Togano.

" ledakan pantat ", lanjut Jumonji.

" FUNNURABAA ", teriak Kurita dan Komusubi bersamaan.

 _Booom_ , seluruh Lineman Amino terbaring menatap langit dengan raut ekspresi terkejut.

" Yosshaa ", ucap senang Lineman Deimon.

" Khekhekhe hancurkan mereka Naruto!", perintah Hiruma.

" maju kedepan Monta ", ucap Naruto sambil berlari kearah Atsushi yang masih memegang bola.

" lari max ", ucap Monta sambil berlari ke depan.

" _datanglah, akan ku remukkan kau dengan kekuatan otot ku ",_ ucap Atsushi menyeringai sambil memberikan bolanya ke Naosumi, lalu berlari didepannya menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Naosumi.

Naruto mempercepat lari nya ke arah Atsushi, begitu juga dengan Atsushi. Ketika jarak mereka terpaut 5 meter lagi, Atsushi langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

" HANCURLAH ", teriak Atsushi sambil menggerakan tangannya menangkap Naruto sekuat tenaga, namun matanya seketika membulat ketika Naruto menghilang dari pandangan matanya, " _Dimana dia ?",_ batin Atsushi terkejut.

" tidurlah "

Deg, Boom...

" nggguaakh ", respon Atsushi kesakitan ketika merasakan dadanya dihantam sesuatu yang sangat keras yang membuatnya terjatuh menghantam tanah.

Dalam pandangan Naosumi, dia melihat sesaat sebelum Atsushi menangkap Naruto, Naruto bergerak sangat cepat ke samping kiri menghindari jangkauan tangan Atsushi lalu menghantam dada Atsushi dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Atsushi terjerembab kebelakang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naosumi harus kembali terkejut ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada di depannya, " _ce-cepat_ ", batinnya terkejut, belum sempat bereaksi Naosumi terpaksa harus merelakan bolanya ditepis Naruto membuat bola tersebut melambung keatas, tanpa membuang waktu, Naosumi langsung melompat berniat menangkap kembali bola tersebut tapi karna respon Naruto lebih cepat, Naruto berhasil menangkap bola itu terlebih dahulu.

Tak habis akal, Naosumi mengubah target tangkapan nya menjadi tubuh Naruto, _grep_ " tak akan ku biarkan ", ucap Naosumi memeluk erat Naruto, namun Naosumi kebingungan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tersenyum.

 _Whuss_ , Naruto langsung melempar bola itu jauh ke depan, Naosumi bingung kenapa Naruto melakukan itu tapi seketika dia terkejut ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak.

" CATCHINGGGG MAXXXX ", teriak Monta sambil melompat tinggi menangkap bola itu lalu mendarat dengan posisi berguling-guling dan akhirnya berhenti, dengan tangan kanan menunjuk kearah penonton, " TOOUCHDOWNNN MAXXX ", teriak Monta.

" WOOOAAAAHHHH KEREEEN DEIMON "

" LUAR BIASAAAA "

Deimon 12 : 0 Amino

Di suatu jalan.

" sepertinya Deimon tidak membutuhkan mu untuk menang Eyeshield 21 ", ucap Hasiraba ketika melihat pertandingan Deimon vs Amino di tv yang dipajang didepan toko elektronik, mata Hasiraba menajam ketika dia melihat siaran ulang yang menunjukkan aksi Naruto, " kalian punya Linebacker sekarang?", tanyanya.

" hai' ", jawab Sena, " ano Hasiraba-san, bisa tolong percepat ke stadion, aku juga mau berjuang bersama anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats lainnya ", pinta Sena.

" cih pegangan yang erat, kita akan terobos macet ini ", balas Hasiraba yang langsung menggas motor nya melewati trotoar.

Kembali kelapangan.

Deimon side.

" Dengar semuanya, kita masih akan menggunakan taktik yang sama tapi yang akan mencetak Touchdown kali ini adalah senjata rahasia terkuat yang Deimon miliki ", ucap Hiruma menyeringai sadis.

" Senjata rahasia terkuat Deimon ?", ucap mereka semua kompak kecuali Naruto.

" Dengan Outoto-sialan dan si monyet ini sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya, mereka berdua akan menjadi target Amino, jadi kita memerlukan sesuatu yang baru untuk mengecoh mereka, dan itulah tugas dia...", jeda Hiruma tersenyum iblis lalu melihat kearah pinggir lapangan, " pemain yang membuat semua lawannya tenggelam dalam bayangan tanpa dasar, Pemain yang memiliki julukan Pelari Bayangan Iblis, dialah senjata rahasia terkuat Deimon KHAKHAKHAKHA ", lanjut Hiruma tertawa iblis.

Semua anggota Deimon mengikuti arah pandang Hiruma dan seketika muka mereka pucat semuanya, " waaaaaa ", respon mereka terkejut.

 _Amino menyerang Deimon bertahan_

 _"_ set hut hut hut hut ",

 _Splash,_ Naruto langsung berlari lurus kearah Quaterback tampa memperdulikan kalau lineman Animo belum terdapat celah untuk dilewati.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara lineman Deimon vs lineman Animo, tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah, melihat hal itu Naruto tetap saja berlari dan bahkan mempercepat larinya, ketika jarak Naruto sudah semakin dekat dengan Jumonji, Naruto sedikit menundukkan punggungnya dengan kecepatan lari nya yang terus bertambah, ketika jarak Naruto dengan Jumonji hanya tersisa satu langkah, Naruto menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah lalu salto kedepan dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada pundak Jumonji membuat lompatnya semakin tinggi.

Semua yang menonton memandang takjub dengan bagaimana cara Naruto melompat.

 _Tap_ , dengan kaki kanan yang hendak mendarat terlebih dahulu, Naruto memusat tenaganya di ujung kaki kanannya, di detik pertama kaki kanan Naruto mendarat, Naruto langsung menekan ujung kaki kanannya ke tanah dan langsung mendorong ke depan, menjadi dorongan awal agar akselerasi nya tidak melambat.

 _Krak, whuss_.

Naruto melesat bak roket yang langsung mentakel Atsushi, menangkap tubuh bagian pinggang Atsushi, membuat Atsushi terjatuh kebelakang dengan bola terbang ke atas, semua pemain Amino langsung terfokus ke arah Monta, tapi tidak mungkin karna Monta sudah dijaga ketat tiga orang dan lagi pula posisi Monta terlalu jauh dengan bola.

Namun mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat sebuah bayangan hitam melesat menangkap bola lalu berlari kearah goal line Amino, karna terkejut semua pemain Amino terlambat merespon dan mengejar pemain misterius itu.

" Touchdown ", ucap wasit ketika pemain misterius itu berhasil berlari melewati garis goal milik Amino tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Deimon 18 : 0 Amino

" YAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA ", teriak Hiruma senang sambil menembakkan senjatanya keatas.

.

" Si-siapa dia ? ",

" bernomor 30, apa Deimon mempunyai pemain dengar nomor punggung 30 ? ",

" entah lah, aku pikir pemain baru Deimon cuma si nomor 7 itu ( Naruto ) ",

" aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ",

Itulah respon tak percaya para pemain Amino terhadap pemain misterius Deimon.

" khukhukhu dengar yah gumpalan otot tak berguna, sebelum kalian bertanding kalian harusnya mempunyai seluruh data pemain tim lawan apalagi pemain rahasia seperti dia, dia adalah Pelari Bayangan Iblis, si biasa Ishimaru ", ucap Hiruma dengan tatapan mengejek.

" hehehe ", respon canggung Ishimaru.

.

Pertandingan pun berlanjut dengan masih Amino sebagai tim penyerang, namun semua serangan Amino berhasil digagalkan oleh taktik cerdik Hiruma dan kemampuan Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya pertandingan tiba di akhir kuarter 3 dengan skor Deimon 42 : 0 Amino.

" khukhukhu semuanya sesuai rencana kecuali kejadian si cebol dan si autis sialan, untuk rencana selanjutnya kita a_", Hiruma menghentikan ucapannya ketika telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu, dengan tersenyum iblis Hiruma menunjuk kearah pintu masuk stadion, " kita akan menyerahkan semuanya pada dia ", lanjut nya.

" dia ?", ucap semua pemain Deimon sambil melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Hiruma, namun tak ada siapa-siapa tapi seketika mereka semua mendengar suara motor.

" motor ?", respon mereka kompak.

" bukan, itu adalah suara langkah kaki setan khukhukhukhu ", jawab Hiruma dengan nada horor.

 _Ngengngengngeengngeeeeng_

Dari arah pintu masuk stadion meluncur sebuah motor berwarna hijau yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penonton disana, dapat mereka lihat pemain yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu dari tadi melompat dari atas motor dan mendarat mulus ditengah lapangan, suasana yang awalnya sunyi seketika ricuh.

" ITU DIA ",

" EYESHIELD 21 ",

" EYESHIELD 21 ",

" EYESHIELD 21 ",

" EYESHIELD 21 ",

" EYESHIELD 21 ", teriak heboh para penonton membuat stadion itu bergetar.

Para pemain Deimon yang melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang langsung mengerumuni Eyeshield 21 dan tanpa babibu mereka semua langsung menghajarnya, namun aksi mereka seketika terhenti ketika Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya ke arah mereka.

" dengar Eyeshield 21, kau punya waktu 15 menit untuk menunjukkan kemampuan tapi jangan menggunakan Devil Bat Ghost paham !", perintah Hiruma sambil menunjuk Eyeshield 21.

" Hai' aku paham ", balas Sena.

" Dengar, kita bertanding bukan untuk mengalahkan mereka tapi untuk MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA, BUTSUBAS YAAAHAAAAAAA ", diakhiri teriakan Hiruma.

" BUTSUBAS YAAAHAAAAAA ",

.

Dan pertandingan berakhir pada kemenangan telak Deimon Devil Bats dengan skor Deimon 72 : 0 Amino. Mulai hari itu tim Deimon menjadi salah satu tim yang patut diperhitungkan sekaligus menjadi tim yang difavoritkan untuk menjadi juara turnamen musim gugur.

.

 **~ Bersambung...**

Sebelumnya author berterimakasih kepada Esya. , dan hahaha maaf yah kalau ceritanya garing, tolong komentarnya yah para master, semua komentar diterima kok, pokoknya bebas jadi santai aja. Mau komentar lewat review ( pakai akun mau tidak ), inbox ataupun mau lewat wa = 083801431595 monggo silahkan wkwkwk. Mari memperbanyak teman :)

 _ **New Author's log out**_


End file.
